pokesdowngamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Preparations on Zabraks
Koka's visions suggest that the only way to stop Reth Aline (AKA the Iron Fist) is with her mentor Sia, who resided on her home-world. When the Silver lining arrived in system, the space-lanes were clear except for some local cargo and passenger shipping. They took the Hawk down to the surface, leaving the Silver lining in orbit. Arriving in the Jungles of the Southern continent, they found signs of an Imperial bombing campaign centred on the temple. The great stone structure was shattered with only a single faint life sign detected. They landed and Koka and Ellana went in alone. Master Sia was at first in the guise of an Imperial soldier, and commented that she was proud with Koka's growth, it was a test. Elana and Koka brought her up to speed with the situation and she told them that the Empire attacked the temple a few days ago. Most of the population fled into the forest, but a few people stayed behind to convince the Imperials that they had successfully wiped out all traces of the temple. She also mentioned that several of the troopers that accompanied the group wore heavy helmets that protected them from force users and their helmets were likely still at the local garrison. Heading into the city, Pash got himself inviited to a card game where he won big, but also started a brawl. Lowhhrick caught up with some of the local Unbroken Bond, and learned some wrestling techniques from fellow members. Max and Ellana infiltrated the local base and stole the helmets they needed. They pondered visiting an unusual religious settlement outside of town, but decided to leave before the locals noticed that the helmets were missing. Koka returned to the temple to speak to Master Sia again. The cryptic master congratulated her, but said that there was one other thing she needed. Koka's lightsabre had been damaged and she needed a new one. She asked Koka to go further into the temple behind her, where she found a body buried under the rubble that clutched a lightsabre. She turned to ask who the body was, but Sia had vanished. On closer inspection she remembered the words that some people had stayed behind so that the Empire would be fooled into thinking that they had caught everybody. The body was master Sia's, but Koka left without telling the others about it. In orbit they encountered Ellana's father Rache Morray. They struck an agreement, in exchange for his help saving Coruscant, she would at least consider coming back home with him. They jumped to the Coruscant system, where they met up with SIlver Squadron (An X-wing squadron led by Ellana's boyfriend), several Imperial ships called in by Rache and two of the bond frigates with their accompanying Gunboats. Meeting at an abandoned mining outpost on the edge of the system, their scouts reported the 7th Fleet a bit further out. Towing asteroids as they had done in the Kemreth system. They tried to contact the planetary defence grid, but they were greeted by dull voices assuring them that everything was fine and inviting them aboard if they wanted to come and check. Taking the helmets, Max, Pash, Ellana, Koka and Lowhhrick would infiltrate the base and bring the defences back on-line whilst the rag-tag fleet would try to slow down the fleet. Back to main page